bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Not All The Shimmers is Gold
Quest Dialogue 'Wandering Hermit Blindman Anh: '''Treasure should be found, even if it's buried... I gave my eldest grandson a gift, a ring of solid gold. But after the Blackram killed him, it was never found. Everyone says he had the ring on him. They claim the Blackram took it, but my Amyo was a clever boy. He hid the ring before he died, probably on his uniform. Um Soji knows where the ring is, of this I'm certain. Please ask him about it. His gravediggers raid the corpses for riches. Anyone who tells you otherwise is far, far blinder than I. Now where did Sim go off to? Talk to Um Soji '''Gravekeeper Um Soji: '''It took you long enough to get here. Don't bother with the pleasantries. I heard you talking with Anh from all the way over here. He thinks I'm a thief. Anyone with eyes could see that I'm not a rich man. I have not seen Amyo in weeks... alive or dead. I believe you should be questioning Yu Jipyung. He was the last to handle and bury the young man's body. Your business is done here. Talk to Yu Jipyung '''Foshi Pyres Gravekeeper Yu Jipyung: '''Why is it so cold tonight? You're looking for Anh's grandson? I buried him three days ago, and I can tell you he still has the gold ring on him as well. I didn't take it. I never dishonor the dead. To unearth a corpse would be extremely disrespectful. I'll tell you where he is, but only if you do something for me first to prove that you're a trustworthy person. '''You: '''What is that? '''Foshi Pyres Gravekeeper Yu Jipyung: '''Retrieve the goods that the Dusk Adders stole. They recently took several sacks of gold coins from the local treasury. Go to the Bandit Hideout, take the key from the Guard Captain, and see if the sacks are inside the chests. In fact, whatever you find in the chests can come here to me. ''My retirement fund is coming early! I can almost taste it. I'll return the goods to the authorities. Obtain the treasure chest key from Dusk Adder Captain Donbu 'Dusk Adder Captain Donbu: '''Get over here! -Acquired Treasure Chest Key, Blackram Critical Soul Shield 2 / 6, Sealed Stone Gauntlet, Healing Tonic / Dumpling- '''Dusk Adder Footpad: '''So much gunpowder... Obtain the treasure from the Bandit Hideout (0/5) Talk to Yu Jipyung '''Yu Jipyung: '''You made it! Did you find the coins? What was in the chests? '''You: '''Only these. '''Yu Jipyung: '''Empty pouches! Where did it go? The Dusk Adders stole enough gold to fill a wheelbarrow! Did you take it? '''You: '''No. '''Yu Jipyung: '''Maybe they moved the coins or boiled them down to make ingots or maybe... you're lying to me. ''Fiends! How dare they steal my stolen retirement fund! Forgive me. You seem like a respectable person, but how do I know I can trust you? The dead never lie, but the living can never be trusted. Is there a word for stealing something that's already stolen? Maybe you've planted these empty sacks on me to make it look like I was the one that raided the Dusk Adders. That way they'll come after me instead of you. The one person no one can trust is a thief stealing from thieves? I'm sorry, but I can't help you until I know for sure that I'm safe. If the Dusk Adder leaders are uprooted from their stronghold, come back and we'll talk. Then, I'll tell you what you need to know. -Gained 400 XP- Category:Side Quests